The Phoenix Rising
by AlanOfTrebon
Summary: Harry watches as Snape gets bitten by Nagini, but then he remembers something that changes everything for both him and Snape. What does Harry know that no one else does? Hope you enjoy! If you like the story please review and tell me your thoughts on it. My first fanfiction ever!


Harry was in the shrieking shack listening to Voldemort go on about the Elder wand. Then suddenly Nagini was biting Snapes neck leaving the man bleeding on the floor. Harry sat and waited until Voldemort and Nagini left, he left his hiding spot and slowly made his way to the mans side. Harry looked at the man who had betrayed them all, had been nasty towards him for 7 years and worst of all had killed Dumbledore.

The man had been a downright bastered to him over the years but no one deserved to be disposed of like an old shoe like he had just seen Harry thought. Despite that Harry couldn't help but notice the way the sweating mans clothes clung close to him giving him a good look at whats underneath. Snape slowly turned to look at him breathing heard and said something the Harry didn't catch. "What?" he asked confused.

"Take them" Snape said softly and Harry could see the memories trickling out of the man. Quickly Harry ran back to his hiding spot and went through his bag he'd left there. He rifled through his ything but what he needed including some old quills he had used at Hogwarts. After searching nearly the entire bag he finally found what he was looking for and quickly brought vial to the man's face. Harry's fingers brushed up against Snapes cheek as he collected the memories, it was much softer than Harry realized looking at the pale complexion and slightly ragged appearance. He could also see the muscles on his shoulders and chest through the black teaching robes.

He idily wondered if Professor McGonagal would survive to be Headmistress next year. Dumblebore would have wanted it. Thinking of Dumbledore made him remember a conversation he had with him during one of the many times he'd been in his office that year. He grew confused as he collected the last of the memories. Dumbledore hadn't wanted to tell him, but he had yelled and screamed until he was told.

Harry took another look at the dying man noticing he was getting more pale by the minute, but he had to know. Harry pulled out his wand. Snape looked at him with a strange emotion in his eyes "Going to finish the job Potter? If you would so kindly hurry it along, I'm sure you have other things to be doing". Snape replied coughing up blood as he did so. Harry narrowed his eyes at that comment. "Where's your wand?" Harry demended looking at Snape intensly. "Left arm, as if I have the strength to resist" Snape replied sarcastically wincing as another wave of coughing fits hit him.

Harry took his wand but instead of pocketing it he carefully placed it into Snapes shaking hand. Harry moved so that he was direcly in front of Snape. Snape curious as to what was going on mearly looked at the young man as he moved his wand to be in line of his. "What do you swear on" Harry asked. Snape looked at him in shock, 'surely Dumbledore didn't' Snape thought 'he couldn't have' but no the magic was already surrounding the two wands. Harry looked steadily at Snape and said " I Harry James Potter member of the Order of the Phoenix ask Severus Tobias Snape also member of the Order of the Phonix to state the vow he swore upon enterence into the Order as is my right " Harry stated. Magic running though both their wands and into their body flowing evenly between both of them

.

Snape amused that the least likely person to have been the order and know the vows had caught him out. The irony of him already being on his deathbed wasn't lost on him. With a sad smile he stated " I Severus Tobias Snape member of the Order of the Phonix swear my life and magic upon the death of Lilly Potter nee Evans and Regulas Black, to serve the Order of the Phonix for as long as I shall live. To never betray the Order or it's secrets lest magic take me. To always aid the other member unless situation dictates, May I never rest til the death of our enemy or I comes upon me whichever comes first,if I have spoken fasly let my death be a comfort to others "may the phonix always rise from the ashes and begin anew" Snape and Harry finished.

Harry and Severus could feel the magic in the room swirling about then suddenly it went straight for both men settling in their cores. Harry could feel a warm glow as the magic glowed with satisfation. Harry looked at Severus and asked " If you had the chance, would you like to live?" Severus looked strangly at him and said "y y yes" before sucubing to the pain and closing his eyes seconds from death.

Harry reached underneath his shirt and grabed hold of the vial that was always tied around his neck. He opened the vial and poured it into his mouth, then leaned down his lips meeting with soft lips as he pushed the liquid into the mans mouth forcing the man to swollow it. He kissed the man a little longer cupping the mans face as he did so snogging quietly and passionatly. Finally Harry broke away and said. " May the phonix always rise from the ashes and begin anew" before wiping the excess phonix tears from his mouth. He watch as heavy breathing become less labored and pale skin turned into a healthy glow. With that done he picked the man up and moved him to a bed covering with old worn down blankets before putting a strong warming charm on him. He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He had memories to watch.

Harry watched the memories first in awe Snape had been best friends with his mother, and had an older brothers attitude around her. which made Harry laugh. But then he got to the end be became sad knowing what he had to do, he would still do it non the less. At least I got to kiss an attractive man before dying he though as he left Dumbledors office.

Harry was lying on the ground, his whole body hurt and felt like he was on fire. Suddenly someone came up to him and quietly asked" is Draco alive? Is he safe?" He breathed out a small 'yess' before he heard " He's dead! " Death Eaters then left him there for more alive prey. Harry knew he had to work quickly, unless someone found him alive. He quickly made a Golum of himself that would last a week or so.

Then he made his way back to the shieking shack and made a Golum of Severus as well. He grabbed his bag and took the quills and parchment out of the bag penning a note to the current leader of the Order of the Phonix Menerva McGonagal. He then took his wand out and made the note invisible to all but her. It wouldn't do to have people realize he was alive, however she was the leader of the Order so he would come if she ever needed him. 'Plus', he thought 'this is an Order secret so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone outside the Order anyways'.

He grabbed his bag with all of his belongings and made his way up the stairs .He put a featherweight charm on his sleeping prize and gently carried him out of the dilapitated house. Harry was outside when a thought occurred to him." Kreacher" he called into the night. The ld elf popped into being with a surprized look on his face. He had scratches and bruses all over him. He took one look at Harry and the man in his arms and said sarcastically "Dead Master called" replied the old elf with an unusual smirk on his face. " Yes Kreacher, Hopefully I can stay dead for a while. " Harry quipped back "This man here will be comimg with me. I need you to gather all of Severus Snapes things at Hogwarts and put them in the bedroom next to mine at 12 Grimwald ." Harry told him. " Yes, Dead master" Kreacher said and bowed leaving Harry alone with Snape. Harry walked amonst the trees listening to the wind in the grass and the sounds of nature.

"Potter!" Harry heard just as he reached the edge of the apparition wards. He turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry nodded at Narcissa polity and nodded at Malfoy "Malfoy"

"They all think you're dead" Malfoy stated

"If you don't mind I would like to keep it that way" Harry replied

" The Dark Lord is dead, killed by Longbottom" Mafoy said unsure of himself.

"At least someone other than me took care of him, I figured since all the preperations were already done someone would manage to do it, they don"t need us anymore" Harry said looking at Severus.

" By the way who is that?... That's...! The dark Lord said he killed him! Why is he here with you! "

"He's mine" Harry stated. Malfoy looked confused while Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the statement.

" As I said he's mine, now that we're both dead, hopefully we can get some peace he and I have been dreaming about" Harry said turning around to leave.

"Mr. Potter" Narcissa said. Harry turned back around looking at the sharp eyes of the woman "As for your repayment of your life debt..."

"Take good care of him, he is like family to me."

"I will" Harry said. He stepped over past the anti-apparition wards turned on the spot and disappeared.

END

This is my first fic please review. I am thinking of expanding the story to make more sense. Please let me know your thoughts.

AlanofTrebon


End file.
